Pure Evil
by LiNk3nPaRkLuVa
Summary: Jin,Xiaoyu,Hwoarang,Eddy,Christie,Steve,Lili,and Sarah are stuck in the dojo and can't get out. To make matters worse there's a thing in there that wants to kill them. Never Fear! Sarah will save them! and she could possibably fall in love with Jin again.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this after i saw A Haunting on the discovery channel. that is a freaky show. If you don't like stories about evil spirits, then i advise you not to read this. This is my first fic like this so it probably suck and you won't find it scary.**

**Disclaimer:Namco owns Tekken. I only own Sarah(the main character)**

It started as a normal day. Everyone was fine, happy, and carefree! No one thought about death. Until……IT came.

All the adults were leaving the dojo for a day. Master Wang left Sarah in charge because she was the most responsible. She entered the living room and saw that everyone was in there sitting on the couches. "What are we gonna do?" she asked cheerfully. "Ooh I know! How bout we talk to spirits!" Hwoarang said sarcastically "Cut it out Hwoarang. You're scaring me," mumbled Xiaoyu. "Will you cut it out Hwoarang! It's not my fault I have these powers!" Sarah stormed out of the living room and went straight to her bedroom.

A couple of hours passed and nothing happened. Steve had gotten out his bass guitar and started singing a song to keep Xiaoyu, his girlfriend, occupied. Christie and Lili were doing each others hair and Asuka was trying to convince Jin and Hwoarang to get over their rivalry, which didn't go to well. Sarah was bored with being in her room so she decided to come out.

The second she stepped out of her room, she noticed a drastic temperature change. It was pitch black outside when she looked out the window in the hallway. "Hm…. that's strange. It's only 7:00 p.m. Darkness doesn't come until 8:00." She said to herself. She kept on walking down the hallway and then suddenly heard the wind pick up. It sounded like screaming. She started sensing a strange aura around the dojo. "I have a bad feeling about this," she whispered to her self.

She ran down the hallway and turned to the living room, but she bumped into Eddy. "Sorry," he muttered. She picked herself up and looked around the room. Everyone was fine. Sarah looked over at Asuka and asked "Did you hear the wind?" "No. Why?" "Never mind." Sarah looked at Jin, her ex boyfriend, and saw that he had a strange look in his eyes. "Do you feel something out there?" "Yeah. I've been having this feeling for the whole day now." Once he said that, the lights went out.

"What the heck?" yelled Hwoarang. "Dude there's no reason to shout. We can all hear you clearly," said Steve. The lights came back on but then went back off. It kept doing that for 5 minutes. "Geez this is getting on my nerves! Sarah go fix the lights," yelled Hwoarang. "Will you stop yelling! Go fix it your self you lazy bum." "Will both of you just shut up! You're giving me a major headache," yelled Eddy. They both became quiet. No one liked it when Eddy got mad cause when you did, well let's not bother with that right now.

Lightning filled the sky and a crash of thunder shook the room. Xiaoyu shrieked and jumped onto Steve's lap. "Uhm...Xiaoyu it's only thunder and lightning. Sarah looked over at Christie and Lili, since they were quiet for a very long time. They had a scared look in their eyes. "What?" said Sarah. "While Steve was trying to calm down Xiaoyu about the lightning and thunder, we heard a voice." "What did it say?" "It said it was going to kill us all."

**Ok so it will be continued. I just don't want to post the other chapter right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**her's chapter 2 everyone! i like this chapter more than the first one.**

**Disclaimer: what's the point of this? we all know i'll never be able to own Tekken. all i own is Sarah. **

Everyone became quiet. The voice actually was there. It was raspy and it came off and on. Xiaoyu started whimpering and held on tighter to Steve. "Uhm Xiao you're cho...king me. Could you ple….ase let go."

"Sorry" "I'm not gonna stay in here any longer," yelled Hwoarang. He got up from the couch and ran to the door. It was locked from the other side. He gulped.

"Hwoarang please tell me we can get out," cried Asuka. He didn't answer. "Oh god. We can't get out," mumbled Lili.

"What are we gonna do?" Eddy asked Sarah calmly after Hwoarang sat back down with his head in his hands. She didn't answer. "Well?" everyone said. "I….I don't…… know honestly."

"WHAT!?" yelled Hwoarang. "Hwoarang calm down!" said Jin. He looked in Sarah's direction. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said "it's not your fault if you don't know what to do."

"But Jin I'm the only one who can..." "Don't worry." She nodded her head. "This is gonna be a long night," Christie said to herself. They all knew that was true.

An hour passed by and nothing happened. They were getting tired from staying up for so long. Steve had decided to rest his eyes for a little bit. He laid his head on Xiaoyu's lap and closed his eyes. But the minute he did that, he screamed and opened his eyes again.

"What happened!?" asked Sarah. "I…I…saw…a….a face," he stuttered. "What did it look like?" asked Lili nervously. "It had slits and its eyes were the color of blood. And …and it had an evil grin on its face."

No one spoke for a long time. Hwoarang was breathing heavily, which was a sign that he was scared. Sarah looked into all their faces and saw that they were all terrified.

"Guys don't worry. I won't let it hurt you," she said confidently. Jin looked into her eyes and saw that the betrayed her voice.

Nobody dared to close their eyes. The rain started coming down harder and hail, too was also coming down. "I hate storms," mumbled Xiaoyu and Lili. Jin was holding Sarah's hand and stroking it. She blushed madly.

All of a sudden an evil laughter filled the room. "Wha...what was that?" whispered Eddy. "Do you think you'll be able to get rid of me you insolent fools? I am invincible. You'll never get rid of me." the spirit laughed one more time and became quiet.

They all most have been holding their breaths because suddenly air was let out of their mouth. "Scary," mumbled Christie and Eddy. The lights started flickering on and off again. "Not this again," cried Xiaoyu. All of a sudden, Jin screamed in pain and fell off the couch.

"What happened Jin?" they all said at the same time. He only replied with more screaming. "Please Jin tell us what's wrong," cried Sarah. The lights came on again and everyone gasped.

Jin's black muscle tee shirt was ripped and he was bleeding from his stomach and back. "Oh my god," whispered Asuka. Sarah rushed to his side. "Jin are you ok?" He moaned softly.

"Look!" shouted Hwoarang. Letters were appearing on the wall. "The spirit is writing with Jin's blood," said Sarah.

It said: "you'll all be next. Be prepared to die the next time we meet." The same evil laughter filled the room. And like before, it disappeared. This time, Sarah felt the spirit leave for good.

Sarah tore off the rest of Jin's shirt and tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible. After a few minutes, it stopped. Jin sat up. "Thanks," he said softly. He leaned toward Sarah and kissed her lips softly.

"Oh god don't do that in front of us you two," moaned Hwoarang," Get a room." All the other girls giggled. Sarah blushed and turned away from Jin.

**ok so this story is gonna have like 2 more chapters before i end it. so keep checking in to this story to see if i've updated it. i'll probably add another chapter towmorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the last chapter is posted! I'm so glad i was able to do it before the weekend ended. I found it really hard to make the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: all i own is my tiny brain and Sarah**

2 weeks had passed since the spirit had came to the dojo. All the adults had to leave again. And as usual, Master Wang left Sarah in charge. No one told any of the adults about the spirit because they didn't want them to think they were crazy.

Once Asuka had checked that all the adults had left, she closed the door to the living room. Everyone was in there again. She sat down and said "so do you think the spirit is gonna come again Sarah?" "I think so."

"How do you know?" asked Steve. "Well it hasn't came when all the adults were here." "True," said Jin. "So if it does come, how are we gonna get rid of it?" asked Lili.

Sarah got up from the couch and went to her room. She came back out with incense in her hand. "You're gonna get rid of it with incense?" Hwoarang said in a surprised voice, "That sounds stupid." "Well do YOU have any ideas Mr. I know everything?" yelled Christie. Hwoarang became quiet.

"It's dragon blood incense," said Sarah calmly. "Dragon's blood?" asked Xiaoyu. "Yeah. Also I have sage and a lighter." "What are you gonna do with the sage?" Eddy mumbled quietly.

"I'm gonna burn the sage in every corner of the room when I feel the spirit in the room." "Where did you get the incense?" asked Asuka. "I know someone. She supplies me with this stuff a lot."

"Does anyone know when the lights started messing up?" asked Sarah when she got everything ready. "It was around 7:20 when I looked at my watch before the lights went out," said Steve.

"Ok so the spirit will probably come at the same time." It was only 6:00 p.m. "great we're gonna have to wait an hour," mumbled Hwoarang. "Well entertain your self," mumbled Jin.

"Well I entertain myself by usually touching my…" "STOP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!!!" yelled Xiaoyu covering her ears. "Perv," muttered Jin. Sarah rolled her eyes and went to her room to go get her sketch book and pencils.

An hour went by very slowly. "Ok only 20 more minutes until the spirit strikes," said Lili. Everyone got tense. "I wish I could have gone with grandpa," mumbled Xiaoyu.

Finally the dreaded 20 minutes came. And just like Sarah had predicted, the lights did start messing up. "Are you ready Sarah?" asked Jin calmly. "Yeah."

Sarah lit the lighter and went to every corner in the room and burnt every piece of sage. "It won't burn down the dojo will it?" asked Christie. 'No it won't. It's not a lot of sage and the flame is small," said Sarah as she stood up.

"Hey what if we put some music on?" said Eddy. "Maybe that will scare the spirit." "You can try," said Sarah. Eddy picked up his stereo and put "Supernatural" by Santana in.

He turned it to # 3 on, which was "Put Your Lights On". "Good timing. This song totally goes with this moment," mocked Hwoarang.

Sarah felt something go through her. She gasped loudly. "What happened?" said Jin. "The spirit just went through me," she whispered. "You mean it's not gone yet?" yelled Steve. "Shut up will ya," said Christie angrily.

"Maybe you should burn the incense," said Jin. Sarah reached for the lighter, but stopped. The evil laughter echoed through the room. This time it shook the whole room. "Whoa!" yelled Hwoarang. He fell off of the couch.

"Hah you losers think you can actually stop me? It's not like you have dragon's blood incense," it shouted. "Man that thing is stupid," mumbled Eddy. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE PEST!!??" yelled the spirit angrily. "Sarah just light the dam incense all ready," said Hwoarang and Steve.

She lit it. It had an unpleasant smell to it. "Yuck," Asuka said softly. The spirit became quiet, but then suddenly screamed. "YOU DO HAVE IT!! ARGH!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!"

The lights came back on and Sarah yelled "duck!!" Vases, books, picture frames, and a lot of other things came flying at everyone's head. They all got off the couch and put there hands over their head as they landed on the ground.

Finally 5 minutes later, the chaos ended. Sarah felt the spirit leave the dojo. "I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS PLACE!!" it yelled. "Thank god it's gone," they all said.

Eddy went to the closet in the living room and got out the brooms and a trash can out. "Here we better clean up." The cd was still playing. "Migra" was on. "I can't believe the stupid radio didn't get thrown," muttered Hwoarang. Everyone let out a weak laugh and started cleaning up.

Finally, the room was spotless. "God I'm tired," said Steve. Everyone sat back down on the couches. "Sarah can I tell you something," whispered Jin in her ear. "Sure." He made sure no one was looking at them or listening. "I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Lili." Sarah looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. "Can you forgive me?" whispered Jin. "yeah." She smiled. "I wasn't ready to give up on love yet."

Jin smiled and kissed Sarah passionately. Hwoarang looked at the two and yelled "DUEDS I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF US!! SERIOUSLY GO GET A ROOM IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT!!"

"Fine we will," said Jin. He grabbed Sarah's hand and led her to his room. Everyone looked at Jin like he was crazy. "Looks like Jin is gonna be a big boy now," laughed Steve.

**Did you like the story? I'm really pleased on how it came out. Like always, please leave a comment**


End file.
